Dark Super Saiyan
by NebStorm
Summary: Parcel live the same scenario as Broly, but his father new how to hack the Scouters, so no one would find out. He now faces the destruction of his planet as an endangered species. Later he gets sent to a place called the Void where he is given Terrible Dark Powers. How will Parcel survive being the very first Dark Super Saiyan and a god of Destruction.
1. Another Legendary Super Saiyan

**Neb: I do not own DBZ**

**Parcel: I am Parcley**

**Parsnip: You know what I am**

During the time Frieza fired a Ki blast at the Saiyan planet Vegita seven saiyan elites whom King Vegita left behind on his attack incase if he would fail put all of their power into shielding the planet and failed. Though everyone else had died these elite warriors had survived the explosion, however the seven Saiyans became separated from each other. They are now lost on different worlds. This is the story of the Saiyan Elite Parcel and how he became a member of an endangered species.

Thirty Five years before Vegita's destruction

"I have to kill him Parsnip," Vegita growled. "Your Scouter is mistaken sir, please check his power level again," Parsnip begged. Vegita grunted and tapped his scouter. "36, not the strongest child, but stronger than our average, he may live," Vegita spoke up.

"Thank you my lord."

Vegita checked his scouter over and over again and then shrugged. He'll deal with the manufacturers of the Scouter later.

_"It worked, from now on the scouters will see him as a weaker Saiyann," Parsnip thought. "I'll have to change what the Scouters sees daily, but he'll be able to live_ _on as an Elite."  
_"As if someone that strong will come from your gene pool," Vegita laughed. "I make up for my weakness with my strategy," Parsnip growled.

Vegita pointed his palm at Parsnip and blew him up. "Nappa, take the boy to his mother," Vegita demanded. "Yes sir," a young boy spoke up. Vegita smirked and went back to his Kingly duties.

Twenty Five Years Later

"Vegita, I want you and Nappa to go to planet Verta and kill Parcel," King Vegita demanded. "But father, he has performed his duties to serve our kingdom well," Vegita argued. "That is exactly my point, he has performed his duties well, but his power level never changed, the reason why he is alive, is because I wanted to test you when I found out about this," King Vegita explained. "You will put him down after slaughtering every being you can on that planet."

"Yes father," Vegita mumbled. "I will reboot our scouters to find his real power level, when he was a boy, it was actually 3600," King Vegita spoke up. "But I believe you and Nappa will be able to handle this fine."

_"I would rather see my son dead, then in the hands of that oaf," King Vegita thought._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Planet Vortex

"How is it, you are able to kill so many aliens at once like that," Nappa laughed after Parcel waved his hand causing the Aliens around them to explode. "My death leech blasts can use the energy of my opponents to kill them," Parcel explained as he formed a small ball on his hand.

Nappa grinned and Vegita starred at him furiously. He pushed his Scouter to check his power level and it blew up in front of them. Parcel destroyed a far away mountain. "Someone shot your Scouter," he concluded. Parcel knew of his power, but he wasn't going to tell the prince about it.

Vegita starred at him in disbelief, but then shook his head. "Damn, mine didn't even pick up on that bastard, I need an upgrade," Nappa laughed. "Shut up Nappa," Vegita yelled. "What's your problem, you've been acting strange sense we got here," Nappa laughed. "You know perfectly well why," Vegita yelled while Parcel starred at them completely lost.

_"They want to kill you,"_ a cold voice spoke up. _"T__hat voice again,"_ Parcel growled in his mind. He's heard that voice as a child and grew up with it spouttong random comments.

Vegita looked over and saw a ship fly over to them. Several Aliens of different species came out. "You will come to Lord Frieza immediately," one of them spoke. "Vegita starred at him and then went towards the ship. "Wait what about-," Nappa spoke up, but was cut off. "We'll handle your assignment with you and your friend," a snake like alien decided. "I go with Vegita, three of you and Parcel should be enough," Nappa shot back.

When Vegita and Nappa left the three Aliens surrounded Parcel. "All of you miserable Monkeys will die," one of them laughed. Parcel starred at him in disbelief. "Is that the will of Frieza... then I'm a freelancer," Parcel decided. "They all laughed at him." "I saw your file, thirty six is pathetic, why would they keep you as an Elite," one of them laughed. Parcel grinned back at him and lifted his hands in the air charging his energy. "My dad protected me all these years, I told a select few of my friends about how powerful I really am, but it's about time I show you all my true power... I have shown no one," he yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he screamed as blue energy poured around him. He grunted as his hands clenched tightly to one another. "Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he screamed. They stood back in fear from all of the power he was releasing. Mountains crumbled around him as he walked towards them with now green eyes and a gold aura surounding him. His hair had turned blond and his muscles had grown from his already big muscles. He was a really tall saiyan, but he didn't look as ugly as Nappa."Die, you miserable oafs," he shouted before blowing them all away with a single blast.

"I have to get to Planet Vegita and gather a force of Elites," he yelled. Two blue skinned Aliens appeared their with orange hair. "Herajins, but their extinct," Parcel realized. "Rute, hold on my half brother," he growled as he flew in the air. "I'll save you and every friend I have ever made," he shouted before turning blond again and charging at the now green Herajins. (If your wondering how Herajins got their, I suggest reading my Saiyan Gods fanfic, a few Herajins had also appeared in the Cyber Super Saiyan fanfic as well.)

The three of them exchanged many blows, but Parcel torn one of them in half from the start. Rain began to pour as he starred at the other one. "Where did you come from," he yelled. "The past, I think," she thought. She was a very tall woman with abs that showed off how properly trained as a warrior she is. She's Seven feet tall, so she is taller than Parcel by three inches.

"Your kind is extinct in this time, so if you don't want that to happen to another planet, I suggest you stand aside," he shouted. She starred at him and then did as he asked. "Others of my kind has been shot from the past as well, so my species may live again once I find them," she decided. "I am Hanburu and we will meet again warrior," she grinned before picking up an arm cannon that was blown off of one of the soldiers and her friends Sword and then left. Parcel starred after her for a second and then shook his head and flew towards Planet Vegita.

"She's a little wierd, but if fate is cruel than she will meet me again. No one survives a second encounter with a Saiyan Elite and she is lucky to survive the first."


	2. Out of the Void

**Neb: I do not own DBZ**

**Parcel: Review please**

**Ribose: Everyone on our planet except for our gods names start with an R.  
**

**Neb: Why?**

**Ribose: don't know?**

_"I failed,"_ Parcel thought as the blast consumed him. "Why can't I transform, I guess I never really practiced it," he chuckled. He looked up at the back of a blue haired Saiyan who was protecting him and his friends from the blast. A blue light flashed and he vanished, but not just him, so did the rest of them.

First chapter of Parcels experience being alone

Parcel woke up shaking in the middle of a blood bath. "What have I done? Did I kill these people? I only kill, because Vegita wills it. What monster have I become...?"

**More present after the destruction of Vegita.**

Parcel was floating in the middle of a dark void. He heard familiar voice. _"Your planet was destroyed and you feel nothing?" _"What, who are you?" _"I am The Sage of Darkness and formerly known as a Dark Kai." _

"What do you want?"

_"It's not about what I want. What is it you want?"_

"What do I want? Parcel remembered Frieza destroying his planet, the man with blue hair and green markings on his face, and Zukino being engulfed in a gold aura. He knew what he wanted after remembering these events. "Power, I want power, real power, and power to destroy my enemies and power to spread fear in all of those who oppose me!"

The voice chuckled, "_Very well, I will unlock a form you never realized you had and I will even modify it to my tastes._"

Parcel felt an energy surge through him and pour out of his body at an enormous rate. His eyes turned blue and his hair turned blond. Parcel saw the darkness around him light up and he saw an old man with blue skin, white long hair and red eyes in front of him. He looked around and saw there was nothing else, just darkness. "Where am I?" "You're in the Void young one." Parcel decided it was time to leave now that he got his power and he flew for the exit. Surprisingly the old man did not try and stop him he just waved him goodbye with a devilish smile on his face.

When Parcel left the void he saw a planet nearby that looked like sentient beings might live there. "Wait a minute how come I can breathe in space."

"_It's because I allow it."_

"You again."

"_Go to that planet and ask for help and then when you get a ship look for fellow survivors of the Saiyan race_."

"Get out of my head." He thought about other survivors, but decided he got lucky that his strength combined with his fellow elite class Saiyans and with the power of the man who protected them might have resulted in others surviving, but it seemed unlikely.

Frieza's power was too great to overcome, maybe he was an exception. Despite that he flew down to the planet. After all it was probably better than being stuck in the void.

"_If you're not going to listen to me you might as well learn the history of this planet_." Parcel nodded in agreement and flew towards the planet. He was curious about the connection between this planet and the void.

When parcel landed on the planet near a village he noticed that everyone in each village looked like the old man. Though they were different sizes and different genders, some young, some old they all had blue skin and white hair and red eyes. Parcel began walking through the village and as he suspected they were all staring at him.

"I don't want any trouble I would just like a place to stay and to learn the history of this planet." Learning other planets history was out of character for Parcel, but he decided to live here seems how there was no other place to go and what better way to earn the planets trust than to learn their history. "Get out of this village now," shouted a big muscular man.

"Fine I guess you're not alien friendly," Parcel responded before turning around. "Wait it's not like that," a woman yelled. "We would love to help, but this is a fighter's village where great fighters from all over the planet gather and fight at sunset in order to please the Void God and the Moon Goddess." Parcel smirked at the odds of him finding an interesting place to live. He can fight like a warrior every night.

"Well then it looks like I found a place to live." One of the people with a brown coat that covers the bottom of his face stepped forward. "You have to challenge and defeat the four gate keepers before entering the village. I'm sorry, but you flew in without even challenging them."

Parcel nodded and walked to the front of the village when he walked out of the gate he saw four Men standing in front of the village. One was incredibly fat with a giant sword on his back. Another was a girl carrying two fans on her belt. The third was an old man with a cane, but he looked like a refined gentleman, _"he kind of looks like an older version of Zarbon,"_ Parcel thought to himself. The fourth man was short and skinny with a long sword on his belt. Parcel unlike other Saiyans knew to never underestimate his opponents, but this is ridiculous. Is he really supposed to fight these people? He moved his hand to the right of his head expecting to poke his scouter, but it wasn't there.

_ "I over use that thing,"_ Parcel thought. The fat man pulled out his sword and stepped forward as his first challenge.

"I am Ribose first gate keeper and I am your first challenge." Parcel steeped forward and decided not to trust his eyes on this one. Ribose swung his sword at Parcel which snapped in half at contact with Parcel. Parcel was surprised to see how unsurprised the fat man was as if this wasn't new to him. Ribose swung a punch that Parcel blocked easily. Parcel responded with one of his own that sent Ribose flying back. Ribose stopped himself midair and was now pissed. Ribose released a blue aura around him and swung another punch at Parcel who once again blocked it and smiled. Parcel kneed Ribose in the stomach and elbowed him in the back which sent Ribose flying up on first contact and down on the second. Ribose flew strait to the ground defeated.

The other three weren't upset at their friend's loss. They were smiling at their new challenge. Parcel prepared himself for the next fight. The girl stepped forward pulling out her fans and began to speak. "I am Rico your second challenge. I hope you're ready."


	3. The Dark Super Saiyan

Rico was moving fast and every time she swung a fan a burst of wind hits him hard like one of Nappa's punches. Parcel began throwing Ki blasts at her and she dodged every one. "If I can just get those fans out of her hands," Parcel thought. He wanted to just kill her and be done with it, but he needed to change in order for there to be a new home for him. He literally belonged nowhere, but that was going to change once he has obeyed the rules of this planet.

_"Denying your killer instinct are we?" "Shut up," Parcel growled._

He fired two more Ki blasts sending her flying into the air where he met her and grabbed her by both of the wrists and dislocated her shoulders. He then kicked her into the ground hard enough to knock her out instead of kill her. Parcel smiled in victory as the old man stepped forward and Ribose ran over to help Rico.

"I am Rugen and I am your third challenge. Prepare yourself young one for I am stronger than the other two combined." _"Old man Rugen sure seems confident,"_ Parcel thought to himself. The old man lifted his cane and drew a steel spike that was concealed in the cane. The old man vanished and appeared behind Parcel. Parcel managed to dodge the spike that was coming at him or so he thought. Rugen managed to conjure a duplicate. "Damn he used split form." Parcel was now battling two different Rugen. He knew that if someone splits in two they split their energy so Rugen has to be more venerable. He released his Ki creating a strong wind around himself sending both of the Rugens flying back. Rugen combined back together and rammed into Parcel sending him flying into the air. Rugen then fired a Ki blast in hope of finishing Parcel off. There was a cloud of smoke in the air. "I guess I went too far," Rugen deduced. "I didn't even get a chance to fight," The skinny boy whined. Rugen turned around and saw Parcel behind him. Parcel Punched Rugen in the stomach knocking him out of breath and then threw another flurry of punched at Rugen's face. The Skinny boy was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yay I get to go," he cheered. Parcel felt like he was going to have a migraine, because of the skinny boys annoying voice. The boy jumped up and landed in front of Parcel. "I am Ryo and I am you final challenge." Parcel prepared himself for the first attack, but he saw Ryo was starring off into space. Parcel got angry and fired a Ki blast that stopped inches away from the boy and flew back at Parcel. Parcel smacked the Ki blast away and started throwing punches at Ryo, but missed every time. Parcel was done with this and went Super Saiyan knocking Ryo on his butt. Ryo fell back in fear of Parcel's tremendous power. Parcel laughed at their confusion. "So am I eligible now," Parcel laughed. "Yes your Eligible, please don't kill me." Ryo shook in fear until Parcel turned off his Super Saiyan and grunted. His instinct was to kill that brat for being, so damn annoying, but he decided to let it go.

Parcel walked back into the gate and went look for a place to stay.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Parcel found a place to stay and of course it was filled with martial artists. He spared with some of them and they were stronger than your everyday warrior. Hell they are strong enough to take on a Saiyan elite. He won all of his fights though proving that he can overcome any challenge, though it's not a suprise, being that his own power level was strong enough to break Vegita's scouter. Parcel laid down on his new bed witch was a lot softer than his old bed not that he cared. To him a bed was just a bed.

_ "Alright there are things I have to consider. Never look at the moon, don't go Super Saiyan to often otherwise there would be no challenges or worse they might find a way to beat it, and perform whatever rituals, spirit walks, or any other ceremony they tell you to do. Only then will I truly have a home again._"

Parcel was right about there being ceremonies and rituals in the village. The bow to the statue of their void god or as Parcel knows him as the Dark Kai Sage from the black hole. He also has to give offerings to the Moon Kai and the Destruction god.

The Moon Kai looked pretty for an extra-terrestrial goddess. Her hair was long and was tied back and neat unlike the Saiyan female from planet Vegita. She wore a long robe, not sure what color, because it's a statue and the statue itself was gigantic.

The God of destruction shocked parcel, because he looked like a mixture from there species and his. The portrait showed a tall man with dark blue skin and white hair, he had a black fur tail and red eyes, and for some reason he had sharp teeth and claws like the Sage of Darkness. Parcel gave his offering to him that was broken pieces of his old armor and he gave the goddess's statue a lock of his hair. It seemed a little girly to give locks of hair, but he literally had nothing.

He made friends with a few of the fighters when training. Ren a big man with a scar across his eyes and told him to leave when he first came to this planet, but they are cool now. Rena who is Ren's little sister and the one who explained to him that this was a fighter village. Rock was a man in a brown coat that covers the bottom of his mouth and he was the man who explained to Parcel the gate challenge. They were all eating dinner with each other and getting to know Parcel.

"I come from a warrior race that use to conquer or destroy other planets until it was destroyed itself." Rock gasped at Parcel's tail. "Why do you have the same kind of tail our god of destruction has." Parcel tried to assimilate an answer."I guess it looks kind of like my tail, but my tail is a shade of brown and his tail is black and longer, so I guess it is sheer coincidence. They nodded in approval of that answer. Parcel continued to eat and they watched astounded by how much food he can put in himself and manage to not look like Ribose. "You sure do eat a lot," Rena gawked. Parcel looked up and winked at her causing a bush to form on her face before he ate more. He didn't like talking when he ate, so he used small hints of flirting to get the Saiyan girls to shut up. Of course, most of their reactions went with a blast to the face.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He layed in his bed at his dorm when he thought about his transformation.

Parcel knew he was strong, but wondered if there was a power he could manage beyond Super Saiyan. He wondered if he could ascend beyond a Super Saiyan.

Parcel flew outside the back of his hotel and began to charge his energy. He tried his best to transform, but all he could become was his normal and now boring him Super Saiyan form. He went back to his room to take a nap.

"_Not happy with your new form I see_. _I can change that_." Parcel didn't hear his inner voice, because he was a sleep and if he knew what was going to happen. He would wish he had never wanted more power. Parcel began to transform as a black aura enveloped him. His eyes turned red and his hair turned white. His skin turned blue and his tail grew and turned black. He grew claws and his teeth sharpened. When he finished transforming he let out a roar that woke the entire plane before he ran out into the night and fought all of his friends to the death.


	4. Shining Herajin Vs Dark Super Saiyan!

**Neb: I do not own DBZ**

**Parcel: Well it's over for me isn't it**

**Neb: Sadly so, I know I should put more in the Dark Super Saiyan, but honestly, I'm not getting any reviews, so here's the final chapter.**

Parcel grabbed hold of his head as he saw the blood bath in front of him. It was common for a Saiyan to give into their urge to kill, but Parcel was different, his urge could be fought. "What the hell happened," he shouted. "What monster have I become," he roared. "The same kind I have," a tall woman with blue skin and orange hair smiled. "Hanburu," he Herajin had revealed herself again, but this time she was glowing. A silver aura surrounded her and her body was more built like a goddess.

"Actually I am the Moon Kai's guardian now, she wishes to meet you," she smiled.

"I wont go," he growled.

"But you will bring forth a new species of great power, you can even pick the name of them," she went on. Parcel growled at her and released some of his black colored Ki. She ginned at his threat and released green Ki from herself. "I was given power by the Moon Kai, you can't possibly think you'll win," she smiled. ]

"I was given power from a Dark Kai, so we're in the same boat on that one," he growled.

"Quite the beast you are," she laughed.

"Much like the men of my planet, I'll have to ask Moon Kai for some time with you as well," she grinned.

"What the hell are you planning woman," he growled before his eyes turned red and his black long hair stood up more as his Black Ki released. "That wasn't the form from before," she deduced. "Maybe I don't want to be another Species," he growled before flying at her. Her skin turned green and she kicked him in a mountain.

"Without your full power, you are no match for me." He flew out of the mountain and fired a giant Ki blast at her which she easily countered with one of her own. "Shine Spear," she shouted before firing an energy pole straight trough Parcel."You see, I am much more powerful than you can imagine," she gloated. Her body released a Shining Silver Ki that made mountains crumble around her. "Prove your more powerful than that," she yelled as her hair turned from orange to silver and her eyes turned red. He charged at her again and fired several Ki blasts at her and then fired a giant one at her. She easily dodged the flurry, and then canceled the big one. "This is pointless and you know it," she growled. He sighed before releasing himself to his new form.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he screamed as the need for destruction clouded his thoughts. He grinned with his big sharp teeth showing as he had turned into a full Dark Super Saiyan.

"Amazing, your more powerful than I predicted," she smiled. He slammed his foot in her stomach sending her into some mountains and then fired a Ki blast that tore off her arm when she tried to cancel it.

"Ahhhhh," she screamed as dark clouds formed everywhere and lightning begun striking every where.

"I can get much stronger than that," he grinned as red lightning begun to surround him and his long silver hair stood up. His muscles had grown even bigger than they were and he became seven feet tall. "Die wench," he shouted before appearing in front of her and kicking her in the leg. She screamed as her knee cap broke. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground and grabbed her other arm and tore it off.

"That's enough," a woman announced as she appeared in front of him. She slammed her foot into his stomach sending him crashing to the ground. "We'll call that one his Perfect Dark Super Saiyan form, seems how it doesn't look like he can got to another form after that," she stated as her eyes glowed. "Hanburu, you told me you were an elite guard where your from, what happened?"

"I-I a-am ma'am," she whined as she tried to mover her body. The Moon Kai wave her hand making armor appear from her castle. She tore off some metal and repaired Hanburu's broken leg with it and the she wave her hands and muttered a few words before the other parts of the armor started strapping itself to the Herajin's body. The guantlets had replaced her arms and she was now able to move freely.

"That's better isn't it, but we're not going to make you my guardian anymore," she smiled.

"We're not," Hanburu yelled.

"No, you will be nothing more than a servant now, seems how you could not defeat that brute," The Moon Kai decided before waving her hands sending the Herajin back to her palace.

"Die bitch," Parcel yelled before firing a giant beam at her. She canceled it out with a wave of a hand and then waved her hand creating a ring that she shot at his neck. The ring began choking him, but he did not submit. Instead he flew above the planet letting his long lost Saiyan instincts kick in. "Night Shot Destroyer," he shouted before a giant black Ki Blast the size of two moons flew down towards the planet. She smiled again before getting into her own stance to charge her Ki.

"Kaioken x eight," she yelled before firing her own Ki blast at that one. She grinned as her red aura enveloped her increasing her power level.

"Shit," he screamed as the blast flew back at him sending him into space before vanishing.

"Ouch, that had to of hurt, but I need him here," she smiled before waving her hand and chanting a few words making him fly back as the collar she made for him dragged him back to the planet. "A rival to the great Saiyan race that created the legendary Super Saiyans," she begun. "Shall form and bring more destruction than any other race has. "We will make half Saiyans twice as powerful as the original Super Saiyan could ever make," she grinned. "Dark Kai," she shouted.

_"Yes," _The Dark Kai replied in her mind. "Is their any other Saiyans out their our children can test themselves on," she asked? _"Yes, on a few planets scattered like ants that lost their queen, waiting for death,"_ he grinned. _"You have capture one out of nine elites who survived, all though only eight elites remain now," _he finished.

"Excellent, the games shall begin and the Dark Saiyans shall rise, just as the prophecy foretold," she smiled...

**Neb: well, I might write a sequel if this story gets recognition, but I'm calling it finished for now. I hope you enjoyed and if you want more, review or send me a private message of what you want to happen with this story, if you want to use the Dark Saiyan idea for your own fic you can, because I do not own DBZ, DB, DBGT! But please send me a message that you are going to make one, because I would love to read it! :)**


End file.
